Resident Evil: The Hellion Chronicles
by butterflyinc
Summary: (Sequel To: The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could) In search of the drive with the S virus on it. Avery Avington along with Jake Muller, search for the Virus. Avery's life has crumbled and her only family member kidnapped by, Ada Wong. Avery will do anything to get her life and family back. Even if that means going to hell and back. Suck at summaries, good story. RandR


**Resident Evil: The Hellion Chronicles: Chapter One: I got your back!**

By: Butterflyinc

**A/N: Whelp, here's the sequel that I've been promising. Yup, I'd like thanks those who reviewed, followed and favored this story. Also, a special shout out; kkLittlered, for messaging me and letting bounce ideas off her. So this first chapter is dedicated to you! So yup, I'm going to start off where I left off. I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^**

**Game: Resident Evil**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Blood and gore, innuendos, sexual references, angst, drama and OCCness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to Capcom and nobody else. I also don't profit from writing this fiction. The only thing I own is the story plot and the random Ocs that pop up. So please, don't sew. **

**~X~X~X~**

_Hey my name is Avery Avington. My full name I shall not state! I use to be your normal average 21 year old college student. I went to class, partied on the weekends, hung out with my friends and boyfriend at a local pub and worked for my money. I was a major in Marine Biology, I also was on the track team and I did archery also. _

_I came from the "prefect family". My parents were still together and much in love. I had two brothers, I was the only girl in the family. Let me tell you, that sucked ass! But I wouldn't trade them for anything. My brother James was the oldest and Jack was the youngest. What I wouldn't kill for a family dinner, with teasing and laughter. _

_My whole life toppled over, like a wrong piece pulled out of Jenga tower. It started in the month of August, when I was just starting back to school. Found out that my father, James, went missing. He was working for a special agency of the government called, BSAA. He went missing when he was researching a virus, called the 'S' virus. From a rouge group of the Neo-Umbrella Corps called, "Hades Corps._

_Shit really hit the fan, when I accidently took the drive for a psych project. When I came home from that day, I found my family massacred on the floor. I had just came home from school, for a weekend of looking for my father. We missed him dearly. The police wouldn't do anything, because he hadn't been missing for more then three days. _

_When I came home, I found my little brother and mother massacred in a vicious manner. I freaked out and like a scared rabbit, fearing for my life I fled to the nearby state._

_Then I went into hiding, in a fallout shelter built by my paranoid father's father. It was built in the cold war period. It also didn't help the fact that they sent a mercenary after me. So for two months me and my dog Booner stayed in the cabin. I got a job at a local restaurant, called Walt's; where I worked as a waitress. I made a few friends there. _

_Then on Halloween, I was kidnaped by a man named, Jake Muller. I was then dragged fighting into a cave and I was given to the Hade's corps. The Hades Corps, was ran by a bitch named Ada Wong. What I wouldn't do to strangle the bitch for her final breath. _

_That day, because I wouldn't give her the information about the drive; I was abused and raped. My worst fears came to me, putting me into a state of pathetic turmoil. Then my most unlikely hero saved me, Jake Muller. _

_I had to spend 3 days in the hospital and had to get a shocking device removed from my chest. That was where I met Captain Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin. I got reunited with Jake Muller and Piers Nivans. I became like a emotionless shell. I fell into an emotion coma of some sorts. It took a lot of self scolding to get me out of my slump. I stayed with Jake for a couple of days, then I went to the BSAA base. I happen to find out that the drive that I had before was a decoy. And that I have to go find the original one that my dad has stashed somewhere. _

_So, I made a deal with Captain Redfield, I'd find it if he'd train me. I wanted nothing more to get revenge on those who killed my family. _

_On top of all that, my brother James was kidnaped. By the same group who attacked me. So, I'm after revenge. So, here I am on my way with Jake on the way back to WV, to get the drive..._

XXX

Avery sighed and shook her head at her puzzling thoughts. She glanced down at Jake as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So, toots, ready to go get the Intel on the location of the drive?" he asked her.

Avery nodded and looked at Jake curiously. Why the hell was he helping her? After all, it was her fault that she was in this situation. Sorta—kinda?

Her mind always sent her thoughts twirling into a dark abyss. Her mind always seemed to weigh the pros and cons, like an accountant doing taxes.

"Avery, are you even with me?" Jake asked, slapping her hard on the back, nearly sending her reeling to the ground.

Avery caught herself just in time and cast him a dark glare.

"Yeah, just thinking, which is something I think you don't know how to do," she fired.

Jake ignored her and continued walking towards the gates, which lead out of the base. He looked up Avery and let out a sigh.

"Do you have a key card?" he asked her.

Avery nodded. "Yeah, James let me use his."

"'Kay, hand it here," he said, as the girl tossed him the key.

Jake slid the key card and the gate beeped and then opened. He walked out the gate and saw Avery just standing there, she was shaking.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm fucking cold!" she remarked shivering.

"Well, you're in a damn dress, I got you some actual clothe in the car," he grunted.

"Oh, gee thanks, that's so nice of you, Jake!" she fired.

Avery was curious what her weapons were.

"So, when we go on this mission, what is my weapons?" she asked.

"Bow, shot gun and hand gun," he stated.

"Oh–why the bow?" she asked.

Jake looked at her. "Isn't that what you're good at?"

She tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Yup, that's what I won awards for in high school. Hell, if things would have stayed _normal, _I would have been in the Olympics," she remarked sarcastically.

Jake looked at her and shook his head and continued walking.

The rest of the journey lasted in silence, expect for the crunch of their shoes on the snow. Avery serious regretted her outfit choice.

They continued on about 50 more yards, when Avery spotted a black SUV. She blinked and looked at the vehicle, it was a hummer. She guessed about early to mid 2000's.

"Did you steal it?" she questioned.

"No, more like "borrowed" it, from my sister." he remarked.

"So, you stole it," she said glancing at the large truck.

Jake sneered and reached into the driver's seat tossing a bag at her. The bag felt slightly heavy, she glanced into it and saw a set of clothes.

"Thanks!" she said.

"You can change—" he was cut off by Avery stripping down to her bra and panties.

"Uh, in the cold?" he asked with a smirk. "Free strip show, suits me."

She didn't say anything but got dressed in a hurry. Jake had brought her camo cargo pants, a black under shirt, black over jacket, black boots and weird pack that slips around her waist.

"I'm done, you can look now," the dark brunette remarked. Avery balled her dress and booties up and tossed them in the nearest ditch.

"You know that's littering right?" he remarked.

"So, I doubt that a wild animal has a taste in high heels."

"True," he grunted.

Jake looked at her and nodded. He saw her dressed in the outfit that he got her. He sighed and opened his door and unlocked her side.

"Ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yup, let's go," she said opening her door.

Jake and Avery got into the Hummer and drove off.

XXX

Miles of highway seem to melt into a hypnotic ribbon, that seem to lull her asleep. Avery's head began nodding back and forth. She glanced drowsily at the snow covered pavement and prayed that they wouldn't crash.

"So, where's the USB drive at?" he asked her.

Avery drowsily looked at Jake. "I don't know, I have a feeling that my father hid it somewhere. I have a hunch that he hid in the area where we use to go hunting at. It was a special place, just he and I use to go."

"Sound's magical, where is this "special" place located at?" he asked.

"Um, about 10 miles, south of my house. I'll take us their," she stated.

"'Okay," he grunted.

The car again, was filled with silence. Avery sighed and felt her thoughts and memories buzz around her head like a bee.

She remembered when her father had first took her to their secret spot. It was a secret little spot, with a beautiful spring. When she was little, she thought it was a mythical wonderland. It reminded her of something off of Disney.

Avery began to drift off and dream of her father...

Her dream was she was running for her life. Some massive mutated creature with tentacles chasing after her. It was increasing it's distance on her with increasing stealth.

She looked for Jake or Piers to save or help her. There was noone, the beast staggered towards her. She grabbed her bow out off of her shoulder and fired.

The arrow missed the creature and it got lodged in the wall.

"Avery, Avery!" the creature chanted as it lunged and caught her in it's clutches.

Aver woke up with a scream and Jake looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and glanced at him.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, nothing to worry about," she said clearly shaken.

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded and stared back at the dark abyss of the road.

XXX

Avery must have nodded off again. Because when she awoke the car came to a screeching halt. She glanced and saw a large semi in flames. There was Chaos and mayhem everywhere, she could sense it.

"Shit!" Jake cursed.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You know, MoorseVille, the town I got you from?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We're here and it's been infected, by the looks of it!" he growled.

"No fucking way!" she cried.

"That bitch! She was threatened to infect the town! She was telling the truth! Damn, Damn!" she seethed, banging her fist against the dashboard.

"Yes, and—Jake was cut off by something banging on the door.

Avery's brown eyes widen as she some type of creature. It was human, but it wasn't. The thing was mutated and had blood red eyes. It was a massive bony corps.

"Is that a B.O.W.?" Aver asked.

"Yeah," Jake said, reaching behind the car and tossing Avery her weapons and his.

"Take the wheel and drive straight, don't stop for nothing," he stated.

"Roger!" Avery said sliding over and taking the seat. She saw a crowd of dead/revived beings, creeping towards the hummer. The creatures surrounded the car and Avery hesitated.

"Floor it!" she heard Jake yell.

"But, their people!" she cried.

"Not anymore, their not themselves anymore. You'd do them a favor by killing them!" he growled.

Avery gulped and stepped on the gas peddle. She plowed her way through the crowd of zombies. She heard the sickening crunch of bodies and screeching of tires.

"Okay, move," she heard Jake say as he tossed a bunch of weapons in her lap.

Jake had made a big enough gap, for them to drive through. The zombies still seemed to follow the vehicle.

As they continued on their way for what seemed about 3 miles the car suddenly came to a sputtering stop.

"Shit it's empty, looks like we're hoofing it," Jake grumbled.

Before she could answer, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the number and saw that it was Piers. She looked at Jake with a questioning look.

"The BSAA, probably have already been alerted, so don't answer. Keep your cover," he muttered.

She nodded. "Okay,"

"We need to get high ground and find some amo,"

"Um, my family's fall out shelter is about 3 miles from here," she stated.

Jake looked at her.

"Is it full of ammo?" he asked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" she remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's go," he stated, opening his door and getting out.

She did the same and cocked the hand gun he gave her. It was a Colt 45. It was a gun that she was sort of accustomed to. She slung her bow and arrow quiver along her shotgun over her shoulder. She would have to survive and use her father's and the BSAA training to survive.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

She nodded.

"Let's stick together, you have my back and I'll have yours. You may not like me, but I'm a vital part of your survival. Stick by my side and you'll live," he stated.

"Yeah, I know, and I'll have your back too," Avery said back.

Jake smirked and nodded at her.

As the duo made their way through the mayhem and wreckage. It use to be a peaceful mid-sized town. But now it was a biological warfare zone. And Avery would survive it and find the USB drive with the virus on it. The fate of humanity and the safety of her brother and friends rested on her. So much, for a normal girl.

Jake and Avery made their way through the wreckage, Avery felt something grab her leg and she freaked. Running on instinct and years of hunting, she fired a round from her hand gun into something. She glanced down and saw it was a mutated little girl.

'Even little kids were being effected?' she pondered angrily in her head.

"Avery look out!" she heard Jake call.

Avery spun around and saw a massive ass mutated creature. It was human, but had a deformed limbs. It looked like a spider's leg. Before she could even blink.

She saw Jake tear into the creature. She saw him deliver devastating blows to the creature. A few jabs and well placed moves, that would make a MMA fighter jealous; the creature was dead.

"Keep your guard up!" Jake fired.

"What was that thing?" she asked.

"That, was a J'avo," he stated.

"..."

"Yeah, I know, I owe you one," she stated.

He grunted and grabbed her by shoulder and dragged her on.

"I got your back, no need to be tense," he said, softly.

Avery grunted and nodded.

"Thanks, I also have your back."

End of Chapter one.

XXX

**A/n: **Whelp, that was the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing this one! Finally some action, what I like to write. Even if it was not well placed. The town just to let you know, has the C virus in it, like a stronger strand. Thanks for reading it :) KklittleRed, I hope you enjoyed this one! Whelp, that's all I have to say! Oh, I'm making a cover for this also. I tried to find the closest picture on google to Avery...I can't draw worth a crap so, I'm stuck making glitchy XD

Have a nice Day and Happy Reading:

-Butterflyinc

Ps. Please Review:)


End file.
